judicious_cherimoya_societyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bobcatsio/Aaaaaaa hi
Welp life totally snuck up behind me with a crowbar and smacked me upside the head. It's been busy. And it's just going to get worse as I get deeper into the school year. O_o Sorry about my long stretches of inactivity, I'm doing my best to juggle lots of different things, and school has to take priority at the minute. I hope everything's going okay with you guys! Even if I'm not here, I do think about you. ;D Life Updates! -Band is going surprisingly well! I know I ranted to someone about the messed up situation over the summer, but I don't know if I ever mentioned how it actually went. The new band director is great, he has high expectations and is willing to help you achive them. I've gotten SO much better over the last month, and it feels like my goal of doing band in some form after high school could actually happen at this rate. The other percussionists...well it's a little messy, but not awful. I'm the only one over the two bands that was in high school percussion last year. We have three freshman (one's getting good, one's alright, and one needs a bit of work), a ex-trumpet, an ex-clarinet, an-ex flute, someone who didn't do band last year, and me. Even if we're not perfect, we're all pretty good friends and can joke around together, which is something that I really missed having last year. -English is also going well. The workload as compared to last semester is way jacked, but I'm keeping up. It's a little weird being one of two sophomores in the class, but I think everyone is used to it now. I can tell my writing and analyzation skills are really improving, so that's nice. -Enviromental Science! This is a super fun class. There's only twelve of us and we mess around half of the time, but we always get stuff done. I really like the teacher (who I also have for chemistry!), and the coursework is interesting. It's really hands on stuff (we have a survival unit in the spring, forestry in the winter, and conservation, animal tagging, and whatnot now) which I really enjoy. -Everything else: lightning round. Math is eh, don't love the teacher, but it's easy stuff. Chemistry is alright, not much to say there. I don't like having German online, but I'm dealing with it. World History is okay. -Last things I promise. I've gotten a whole lot better at talking to people! Woo! I found the trick is to just pretend that you're already good friends with the person in question and just go from there. I'm not going to say much about my current crush situation (as this is on the internet for all to see), but we actually talk some now which is nice. Again, sorry sorry sorry for the silence and then the info dump, but it's probably going to be like this until I can get my life sorted out better. ;D Stay spiffy! -Bobcaf Category:Blog posts